


Smile

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Dentistry, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laughter, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri is trying to be the best fiancé ever!Including supporting Victor when he has dental work done...





	Smile

It was odd settling into Victor’s life in Russia. 

Don’t get him wrong! Yuuri was  _ thrilled _ to join his lover in his home country, to live in a home that was just him, Victor, and Makkachin.

He was beyond excited about this new part of his life.

It was just...odd.

He wondered if this is how Victor felt back in Japan as he tried to woo the anxious mess that was Yuuri never knowing that Yuuri didn’t remember the banquet.

Yuuri actually still felt guilty about that, never mind that Victor said he forgave him or that they were now able to laugh about that misunderstanding.

He was still adjusting to his new life in St. Petersburg and his new status as Victor’s fiancé.

(God would he ever get used to that?)

But progress was being made!

He finally felt like he fit into the atmosphere at Victor’s home rink. The Russian Skating family had welcomed him in various ways. Exuberantly (Mila), Grudgingly (Yakov, Yurio), and calmly (Georgi, Lilia) which helped. It definitely helped when he realised for all Yakov and Yurio’s shouting they were also glad to have him around. 

(He knew he’d won Yakov over when the man started yelling advice at him.)

(He knew he’d won Yurio over when the boy had barged into the apartment he shared with Victor to “teach” him how to cook Russian food)

If he was being honest he was more concerned with being a good fiancé than he was in getting the Russian skaters to like him.

He made Victor lunches (Victor made breakfast and they took turns cooking dinner), he made an effort to keep things tidy. He looked out for Victor’s health and physical and mental wellbeing, making sure he rested and took time for himself. (Victor did the same for him)

As part of his “couple duties” (which kinda thrilled him to even think of them as) he was currently in the waiting room of the dentist waiting for Victor.

Victor had been quite upset to discover he had a cavity on his last check up and required a filling. Yuuri had promised to come and wait for him so he’d be there to comfort him. 

He had been waiting for Victor to finish for some time now. His back was tired from the crummy chairs in the waiting room and he was bored of his book but he had a  _ duty _ and he was going to do right by Victor and show him how much he loved him.

“Yuuri?” It was Victor’s voice but it sounded a bit weird. Yuuri looked up to see his lover in the doorway of the waiting room. He quickly stood up and started walking over.

“How are you doing Victor?”

“I’m fine love” Victor’s words were a bit slurred and then he smiled.

Or rather...he  _ tried _ to.

Half his mouth obligingly turned up in a smile but the other side stayed where it was thanks to the anesthetic.

Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks. He pressed his lips tight in an effort to keep silent but for some reason that half smile was the funniest thing he’d ever seen. Little puffs of laughter escaped him until the dam burst and he broke out in gales of laughter, bent over double, tears in his eyes and everything.

Victor’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Are you really  _ laughing _ at me”

“Your face!” Yuuri was still laughing, he tried to get a handle on himself but he looked up and saw Victor trying to look offended but with half a numb face and he lost it again. 

Huffing Victor turned away from him to march to the receptionist desk in order to pay. Her lips were twitching as well as she glanced towards Yuuri who had subsided to giggles as he came over to join them.

_ “A little mean of your friend to laugh”  _ the receptionist said cheerfully in Russian. Victor grunted.

_ “He’s actually my fiancé”  _ he admitted giving Yuuri another sour look as he handed over his debit card.

_ “Oh my...that’s even worse” _ her lips were still twitching in amusement as she processed the payment.

“Are you quite done?” Victor asked Yuuri who was still looking far too amused.

“I’m sorry love it was just...you smiled with half your face!” Yuuri started giggling again just thinking about it.

“You have the worst bedside manner” Victor pointed out as he accepted his card back.

“Noooooo I’m sorry” Yuuri pet his arm ineffectually, “I really am I just…” and he was off again giggling.

“My own fiancé, laughing at me after I just went through dental work” Victor grumbled all but storming out of the dentists with Yuuri trailing behind him, still giggling away.

“I really am sorry! I don’t even know why it’s so funny!” Yuuri apologised between giggles, he coughed once to get his voice under control once they were in the parking lot. 

“I’m really sorry” Yuuri said straight faced. 

Well how could Victor stay mad? He softened, slipping into a gentle smile. 

“My Yu- Really?!” all good feelings from Victor fled as Yuuri started laughing again as soon as Victor smiled. 

Victor turned on his heel and walked to the car, Yuuri behind him apologising and laughing the entire way.

Victor wasn't really _that_ mad but Yuuri was NEVER living this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one based on my marriage!
> 
> First year married Husband needed a filling, I went with to be supportive because I wanted to be a good spouse only to...uh laugh my ass off when Husband came out and smiled at me.
> 
> That was 12 years ago and he still hasn't let me live that down or go with him to the dentist. He's not mad but he does like teasing me about that reaction of mine


End file.
